Leyenda de Amor
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo se llevo a cabo esta leyenda...y se volvera a repetir....INOSAI


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen…solo los uso para cear una leyenda

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen…solo los uso para crear una leyenda.

**.x.X. Leyenda de Amor .X.x.**

Otra vez me despierto con ese sueño tan extraño, desde que llegue a Konoha tengo este sueño que me atormenta

Al principio solo escuchaba las voces, pero cada noche veo mas nítido el sueño, decido no pensar en eso, me levanto, me arreglo y me salgo de mi casa.

Llevo viviendo aquí como dos meses. Llegue a una casa que herede, dicen que esta embrujada.

Pero ami no me ha pasado nada, la gente me ve extraño, y hoy me enteraría por que.

Voy caminado y me detengo en la verdulería

-Buenos días señorita- me dice la señora que atiende el puesto.

-Buenos días- respondo amablemente, comienzo a escoger algunas frutas y verduras, la señora me ve con detenimiento y de la nada abre los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Le sucede algo? -Pregunto preocupada por al señora

-No, solamente que eres la viva imagen de Ino-

-La verdad no me sorprende señora he escuchado a mucha gente murmurar eso-

-Supongo que tu no sabes la leyenda que ronda sobre Ino verdad?-

-No- contesto, debo admitir que soy algo escéptica en cuanto a las leyendas

-Te la puedo contar ,claro solo si tu quieres- me dice la señora

La curiosidad me gana y acepto que me la narre. Me invita a pasar a su salita que esta dentro del local, me señala un asiento y yo lo tomo. La señora se sienta y comienza con la narración.

-Hace cincuenta años, cuando yo estaba joven, tenia exactamente 15 años, me toco presenciar la mas bella historia de amor prohibido, ella se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, una chica popular, bella y de buena familia. Ella era feliz, tenia muchos amigos, toda una vida por delante, ella atendía un floristería, ella amaba las flores, por eso le encantaba atenderla, pero ella sentía que le faltaba algo. Hasta que lo conoció a el, Sai, sin apellido, pero descendiente directo de la raíz anbu. Cuando se vieron por primera vez, supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Pero l padre de la chica, era muy celoso y sobre protector, así que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las frecuentes visitas del chico así que lo amenazo. Pero su amor era tan grande que lo hicieron secreto. Ellos se quedaban de ver en la casa que esta aquí a la vuelta.- la señora hizo una pausa y tomo un sobro de te.

Yo por mi parte me di cuenta que hablaban de la misma casa donde yo estaba viviendo. Después de un rato que fue eterno para mi volvió a hablar.

-Ellos se veían cada noche, allí se amaban hasta el amanecer confiándole a la luna su secreto de amor. Hasta que un día el papa de la chica los descubrió, los amenazo a ambos jurando llevarse a su hija lejos y así fue. Al siguiente día la familia Yamanaka había partido sin dejar rastro. Se dice que el chico iba cada noche a la casa con la esperanza de verla, una noche sus alucinaciones lo mataron, lo atormentaron llevándolo a la locura y al suicidio. La chica por su parte escapo de las manos de su padre y regreso a la aldea esperando encontrarse con su amor. Fue una gran decepción encontrarse con el cadáver de su amado- la señora suspiro. Yo, debo admitir estaba muy interesada así que la incité a continuar.

-Continúe por favor- le dije, la señora sonrío y continúo

-La chica vio el lugar donde yacía su amado, cuando se fijo a su alrededor se sorprendió, había retratos de ella plasmadas en las paredes de toda la habitación, el las había pintado para ella, era su regalo de despedida, una habitación entera dedicada para ella.-

La señora se levanto dando por terminado su relato.

-¿Y que paso con ella?- pregunte curiosa

-¿Ella?, ella lamento mucho la perdida del chico, pues ella regresaba para decirle que habían creado vida juntos, pero llego demasiado tarde. Ella huyo de la aldea y nunca la volvimos a ver- dijo la señora mientras apilaba unas cajas

Yo Salí y le pague mis compras, le agradecí que haya despejado mis dudas

Ahora entendía todo, a la chica, el sueño, el por que herede esa casa aquí en Konoha, el porque los de la raíz Anbu odian a los Yamanaka, también entiendo el por que ese cuarto de la casa no lo puedo abrir, apuesto a que las pinturas siguen ahí.

Pero principalmente entendía el porque un chico que vi hace dos semanas me pareció muy lindo, siendo que los Yamanaka y los Anbu todo estaba prohibido.

El nombre del chico con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida, se llama Sai, el pertenece a la raíz Anbu, ambos sabemos a lo que nos atenemos pero después de todo el amor es mas fuerte ¿no?

¿Mi nombre?: Muy fácil me llamo Ino Yamanaka, hija de Miku Yamanaka, que es hija de Ino Yamanaka la desaparecida chica de la aldea, protagonista de esta "Leyenda de Amor"

Fin.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A:** estoy contenta con el resultado de mi leyenda :), muy linda por cierto, algo cruel, pero linda :) espero sus review!! Bye.


End file.
